gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Minifigures
LEGO Minifigures is a short puzzle game created to hold LEGO fans over until LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 came out. The game focuses on the first series of the LEGO Minifigures toyline: 16 minifigs are used in combat, gauntlet-running, and puzzle-solving in 60 levels on four difficulties: Easy, Medium, Hard, and Extra Hard. The game is downloadable from the PlayStation Network (where it is available on PSP and PS3), the Wii Shop Channel, the DS Store, and the Xbox LIVE Arcade. Gameplay/Minifigures Normally, gameplay (utilizing the PS3 controller as an example) is simple: the arrow keys move the minifig around, the X button is pressed once to jump, and twice to dive, the L2 trigger allows for the character to use their implement in a fatal fashion, whereas R2 trigger allows for a puzzle-solving implementation/aiming ranged weapons. Upgrades generally enhance the Minifig's item/powers. Characters can also utilize mounts which have their own weapons and upgrades. Teenager's upgrades are FOR his mount, which starts with him. Native American - The Native American wears a body-covering native suit and his hair carries two feathers. He carries a bow and quiver, the same as Robin Hood: however, Native American can rapid-fire his bow by holding L2. He will let loose a three-arrow burst if R2 is used to aim. *Upgrade: Native American can now fire five arrows at once if L2 is tapped instead of held. **Mount: Native American rides a horse, like most characters in the game. ***Mount Upgrade: The horse moves faster and gets a suit of plate armor. Cheerleader - The Cheerleader is the embodiment of "attractive" in LEGO form: lipstick, lond blonde hair, a skirt, a shirt (with visible boob lines) and pompoms. Cheerleader can use the pompoms in a dance: this works best in co-op, keeping enemies distracted so the other players can get past to safety. The other minifigs will STILL ogle Cheerleader for a few seconds after she stops, allowing her to get to safety herself. Her pompoms aren't the best at fighting, though. *Upgrade: Cheerleader gets sharper pompoms for increased damage, and the ogle effect produced by her dance lasts longer after she stops. **Mount: Cheerleader rides a moped. As if she couldn't get any more stereotyped... ***Mount Upgrade: The moped transforms into a superbike, which is a fancy way of saying "it goes faster". Caveman - Caveman, if he could pick a name, would choose "Brutus Forcus", because that's his modus operandi: smashing the heck out of everything in his path. He has a bone tucked into his shirt, but carries a large club which can bash through nearly anything in the game. Though it takes a second to swing up, it can kill multiple minifigs at the same time. *Upgrade: Caveman's swing time is removed, and his club can bash through EVEN MORE stuff than usual. **Mount: Caveman gains a T. Rex to ride. ***Mount Upgrade: Thanks to Spaceman, Rex gains plate armor AND laser cannons. Where have I seen this before... Clown - Clown is distracting in a quite literal way: he carries a squeeze horn that stuns enemies for five seconds after they hit. Other than that, Clown has nothing and sucks at fighting. *Upgrade: Clown gets a low-frequency horn, which can kill other minifigs with four hits. He also gets better at fighting. Zombie - Zombie is, well, a zombie. He's survived the death of humanity long enough to get past shuffling around aimlessly and actually get maneuverable, and also found a shovel and a chicken wing. The shovel is used to dig up objects/kill enemies using L2, and R2 distracts enemies by throwing a chicken wing, which will be quickly devoured. *Upgrade: Zombie's shovel turns into a sharp spade, which increases damage and decreases dig time, and the chicken wing is turned into a turkey, which takes longer to devour. Teenager - Teenager, or "Teen" for short, is a rebellious teenager - he has a skull and crossbones on his shirt. Teenager has a skateboard, which can be hopped onto by pressing R2: it has its own moveset. Movement is controlled by the analog stick, and X performs an Ollie, which is a jump. Double-tapping X allows Teen to perform a tailgrab, which helps him stay in the air longer. Ollieing onto rails or thin objects allows Teen to grind over pits. As well, if you have to Ollie after crossing a pit, Teen can kickflip with the L2 button to sail over it. *Upgrade: Teen gets a longboard, which goes faster and has longer air time, allowing for larger Ollies, longer kickflips, and more tailgrab time. Robot - Robot is a generic robot with two antannea who has one regular and a Gadget: what looks like a wrench-arm. Robot can smack people around, and can hold R2 near electronics to interface with them and do things like open doors or mechanically move level sections. *Upgrade: Robot's Gadget gets increased damage and decreased work time on gadgets. Robot can also go into space and underwater like Spaceman and Scuba Diver, but at a slower pace. Crash Test Dummy - Dummy for short, Crash Test Dummy is actually smart - and since he has metal parts, he is more resilient than other characters with 8 stars instead of 4. He also carries a wrench, which can repair broken objects and bash people around. *Upgrade: Dummy gets a better wrench, with less fixing time and more damage applied. Magician - Magician wears a silk top hat - as you'd expect he would do. He carries a magic wand, which can transmogrify certain objects, turn enemies into harmless frogs, fire balls of magic that can charge Harry Potter-style, pick up and move objects like he's using the Force, and teleport himself and any Minifigs near him anywhere else. *Upgrade: Magician can lift heavier objects, and the balls of magic are more heavily damaging. Luchador - Luchador is a Mexican wrestler. Being stronger than El Tabarone, Luchador is the best hand-to-hand fighter in the game - everyone else punches and kicks. Luchador punches, kicks, body slams, grabs and throws, and even trips enemies. *Upgrade: Luchador gets even better at hand-to-hand. Nurse - Nurse has a bad side... not THAT kind of bad side, you naughty person. Nurse carries a needle. When injected into a friendly Minifig, it restores their Hearts. When injected into an enemy Minifig, they are poisoned. *Upgrade: Nurse gets a hypodermic gun instead of a needle. This allows Medic to actually fight, though only one bullet heals one Heart. Ninja - The Ninja is an extremely powerful stealth killer. Carrying a single golden sword, the Ninja dices enemies extremely fast. He is also the only character that can hide in shadows. *Upgrade: Ninja gets dual swords and becomes invisible if he stands still. Spaceman - Spaceman can go into space, because of his airtight suit. He carries a ray gun that fires slow insta-kill shots, and he can also use his ray gun as a welder. He can't repair objects, but he CAN weld LEGO bricks together to make new objects. *Upgrade: Spaceman's ray gun goes faster and welding takes less time. As well, Spaceman can go underwater, but moves at the pace of Robot there. Robin Hood - Robin Hood is a thief, but the good kind - he steals from the rich and gives to the poor. Carrying the same bow and quiver as Native American, Robin is a master shot - his arrows go exactly where they are pointed. *Upgrade: Robin's arrows explode on impact. Scuba Diver - Scuba Diver is an old salt. However, he DOES have a suit which is watertight and has flippers, so he can go underwater. He isn't the best at fighting, though. *Upgrade: Scuba Diver gets better at fighting and can go into space having an airtight suit, but due to the extra bulk provided by the flippers, he moves at the pace of Robot. Cowboy - Cowboy is a shooting master - he wears a fedora and bandolier, and carries dual revolvers. He's a skilled shot with the guns. *Upgrade: Cowboy switched out his dual revolvers for dual machineguns. Category:Lego Category:LEGO Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:PS3 Video Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Lego characters